


we have fallen from the sky (cursed by hope we fly again)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe Fallen Angel, Explosions, Fallen Angels, Hot Space Era, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, POV Alternating, Protective John Deacon, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26965435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Sometimes Angels and Demons get a little destructive while they fight. Logically John knows his humans aren't anywhere near the studio right now, but it wouldn't hurt to check, right?
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952968
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dork Lovers Server Challenges





	we have fallen from the sky (cursed by hope we fly again)

**Author's Note:**

> Fallen Angel John!! Fun times fun times.
> 
> Prompt: Collapsed Building

John would have put virtues on Sunday being the day of the week that everything goes to – well to borrow a human expression – hell. The divine creator of the universe, if one is to believe books written by humans, took a break on this last day. Magic has an energy, it keeps the intent, and if the intent was rest then surely that day would be the one where humans and their free-will cause the most chaos.

Its Tuesdays, John finds that are often the days he has the worst time with. It doesn’t make sense, and when he asked Roger about it the blond just blinked at him before laughing and joking about how he could never get the hang of Thursdays.

Naturally, it’s a Tuesday that everything goes to hell.

John loves that phrase, its amusing to think that all the bad events are condemned, just rolling through the entryway. Freddie had said it once, early in their years together and John had quickly mimicked it.

But now, as he stares at the news he realizes that he wants everything to stay on Earth. The news reporters are saying it’s a gas explosion, it can’t be anything else because the entire area smells like sulfur. Since they’ve been in Munich, John has felt the demons feeding off human vices. A few have even approached him to ask if he would be willing to fully swap.

He finds it funny, he had Fell for disobeying, but he hadn’t been condemned because his crime was not a sin. Its also funny because the angels always preach about love – unless you’re an angel then you aren’t following the plan.

John watches the news, it’s a fight between two demons it seems, scratches line the walls of the buildings and there a few dents in the concrete, and the short that the newscasters are loving is a manhole cover impaled into a statue.

The newscast is in German, and he knows enough to understand the context, but he stops pretending to listen when he sees that their studio had been in the demon’s warpath. John flicks his eyes to the side, none of his humans are home but he doesn’t know that any of them where there. Brian and Roger have taken to sticking together in firm hatred of their new album sound. Freddie had promised something about shopping.

But all of his humans are known to work themselves far past their limits – which is also dumb when angels are too drained of power to continue they sleep, but if humans get coffee it’s enough.

Regardless he should make sure that his humans weren’t anywhere near the building and if they are to drag them away and hide them under a nest of blankets – because his humans are stubborn he’ll have to say that it was because he was scared.

Which he supposes he is, but he trusts that his humans would have mentioned studio time instead of being spontaneous. John sticks his hands in his pockets and hurries to where their rental cars are. Driving is fun, John has found, but whenever he isn’t the one driving it is unfairly stressful.

Brian drives too slowly, and Roger takes corners a little too fast and they all agree Freddie not having a license is for the best.

He makes it downtown, parking the car as close as he can, and then weaving through the buildings and to the studio. John sniffs and the sulfur smell is strong. His fist tightens in his jacket, and he drops to the ground as something swings over him.

The demon lazily rolls onto his feet, “Deacon, my Fallen brother, lose your human pets?”

John rolls his eyes, “not your brother. And you aren’t in the position to make taunts.”

He watches the demon poke at the skin on his body. There are three deep gashes, that if it were just a human, they wouldn’t have been able to stand, much less jump around. John snorts the rotten egg smell out of his nose.

“And you don’t have the powers to act like a prick,” the demon, Andras crosses his arms, “not that you could even if you were a full-fledged angel, little watcher.”

“Doesn’t matter, Andras,” John hisses, “I’m not here to fight.”

“You want your little humans, make sure they’re a nice and safe,” Andras grins sharply, “probably a good plan, because you won’t be seeing them again, no? After their pathetically short life.”

John shakes his head opening his mouth.

“Better hurry,” Andras replies, “that studio is coming down, and you don’t know if one of your pets is inside.”

“They aren’t my pets,” John growls but he walks away from the demon quickly.

There is a slight chance, and it is a chance that he doesn’t want to take. Brick and stone against bone and flesh is a battle that you know the winner of before it starts. John slides through the crowd, stepping with purpose. No one calls him out or tries to stop him, there is a nice level of obliviousness to humans, if they don’t have to get involved, they won’t.

John walks through the creaking building, it groans and howls in pain. He only has a few moments to get to their booth – and it will be annoying to record what they have finished months of more fighting as Brian digs in his heels enough that they might break the thread that ties him to them. Roger going with the flow because he sees how fragile things are.

It won’t matter if the building comes down on top of one of them. Queen can’t exist without the four of them. He navigates through the lower levels, some wires have torn apart and there is a broken water pipe somewhere further away hissing water even as the building groans. John jumps down the flight of stairs and pushes into their studio room.

Thankfully, miraculously, empty. His humans are safe. He can hear no sound of humans trespassing through the building either. The building heaves its last final breath. John raises his arms to cover his head – its human of him, he thinks, as though his arms will do anything against the downpour of bricks and rubble.

He is unsurprised that when the dust settles, his magic hand unconsciously pulled two support breams into an X over him. If he had his wings this wouldn’t be a problem, allowing him to become incorporeal at well. 

Now he has to wait for the rescue team to find him, they’ll call it a miracle or God’s will. John does have to think of a way to explain his absence for the next couple of days while they dig.

* * *

Roger had laughed when John said something about Tuesdays being the worst day of the week. Brian is focusing on everything but the note in his hand, calling their lawyers and police and everyone in between – using just enough German to let the officials know he is English.

Freddie is curled up on the ground – watching the news report as though one of the shots of the people will miraculously dispel their worst fears. He feels strangely like John, wading into a situation only after watching and gathering the proper information.

Except Roger doesn’t know what to do with the information that he is seeing. Hearing. Feeling. The only thing he knows how to do is go and wrap around Freddie and mumble encouragements for Brian to come and join them.

He can’t help but wonder why the handwriting on the note doesn’t sit well with him.

_Went to the studio! Had an idea about the Cool Cat bass riff. I’ll bring dinner back._

_-John._

John always signs, Deaky, doesn’t he? When it’s a private note. But Roger doesn’t ask Brian because he’s scared of where that brain will leap and he doesn’t think Freddie could answer him properly.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below!


End file.
